A Ride Home
by lilMissRawr
Summary: Yamato's giving Taichi a ride home when he confesses his love. Oneshot Taito, Yamaichi.


Hello everybody! Back with another oneshot, starring Taichi and Yamato!

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything dealing with Digimon, I just borrow them for my own evil purposes.

Warning:: This story contains yaoi. If you don't like that, press that little arrow at the top that basically screams, 'ESACPE!!' Just so you know.

Now let's go to the fic!

Ooooooo

_Damn it, Taichi, _Yamato thought as he weaved through the crowd in Club Scream, one of the local night clubs. It was the place where most of the heavy metal and rock fans came to collect hangovers while listening to their favorite songs.

It was here that Yamato was escaping from Taichi, pushing his way towards the restrooms. Tears swam in Yamato's eyes as he thought back to earlier.

_Flashback_

_Yamato was driving Taichi home from one of his soccer matches. Taichi's car had oh-so-conveniently broken down on the way to the place where his team was playing. Yamato had seemed distracted as he raced down the street alongside the other cars._

_Taichi blinked at his best friend, "Are you alright Yamato?" _

_Yamato snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Taichi, "Neh? Oh, can I talk to you Taichi?" Taichi nodded. He wanted to find out what was wrong with his friend. Yamato pulled over into the closet parking lot and turned off the car. He sighed and directed his attention to Taichi, who was looking at him with concern._

"_How do I say this? Well… Recently I've been feeling that I've just wanted more… More than our friendship… Ah, I don't know how to put this, so maybe it'd be better if I just showed it to you." With that, Yamato leaned over into the passenger seat and pressed his lips against Taichi's._

_Taichi, in turn, sat there in shock, "I can't believe this…" Yamato didn't take the time to let Taichi finish explaining as he threw off his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. _

"_I- I'm sorry, Taichi. I don't know what came over me." Tears blurred his vision as he ran towards what he recognized as Club Scream._

_End of flashback_

Taichi was just a degree below what could probably be considered as assaulting people. But that didn't matter to him at the moment. All that mattered was getting to the restroom that he had recently seen Yamato enter. He flipped off a couple of drunk guys who were whistling at him as he swung open the door of the restroom.

Sitting in the back corner was Yamato, his sobbing barely reaching Taichi's ears over the blaring music. Taichi walked hurriedly over to him and crouched down.

"Shh… Yammy, I'm here." He pulled away Yamato's hands that were covering his face. Whispering gentle words to him, he wiped away some of the tears flowing down his beloved's face. Since Yamato had run out on him before he'd had a chance to explain anything to him.

Yamato choked back a sob, "T-Taichi?" Taichi nodded and gently kissed his forehead. Yamato was confused and it showed as he looked up at Taichi.

"I thought you didn't want me?" Taichi gave a small laugh as he kissed away tears that had begun to come out of Yamato's watering eyes. "I never said that Yammy. I was surprised is all. I never thought that you'd actually love me back."

At the quizzical look he received, Taichi decided to explain further, "I love you Yamato, and I have for a while. I was afraid to say anything to you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way."

Taichi laughed, "Besides, you know how I usually am with words. I prefer to prove my points with actions." He leaned down and connected his lips with Yamato's deepening it when Yamato enthusiastically kissed him back. This went on for a while, the two lovers only drawing back for air. Finally they stopped, both of them panting.

"So you actually came in here after me because you love me?"

Taichi smirked, "Mostly. Also because I still need a ride home."

Yamato just shook his head and smiled. "Well in any case, I love you, Taichi."

Taichi gave one of his trademark grins and touched his forehead against Yamato's. "And I love you too, Yammy."

Taichi helped Yamato up and they walked back out to the parking lot. "I'm glad you're still giving me this ride though, Yammy."

Yamato grinned, presented with the perfect opportunity. "I'll give you a ride anytime Taichi."

"Pervert."

Ooooooo

Ahh done! So how was it? Did you like it? Dislike it? If you leave me reviews, I'll try to come up with this brilliant work more often! Or you could just do it to make me happy!


End file.
